It has often been inconvenient to drain the remaining contents of a container after the major portion of the contents have been removed. The remaining contents referred to are the contents which adhere to the sidewalls of the container as well as to the top or bottom of the container. One example of such a condition is found when one empties a can of motor oil. The problem is multiplied if an individual is performing an oil change on a motor vehicle when a plurality of cans are utilized to replace the drained oil. It is not intended that the foregoing example be taken as a limitation of the use of my new and improved drain funnel.
It is an object of my invention to provide an extremely simple and low cost apparatus for recovering the contents of containers which are generally lost due to the adherance of such contents to the interior of the container.
A fuller understanding of my invention as well as other objects and advantages of the invention will be obvious to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following specification when taken with the drawings herein.